


Wrecked

by MeGaLoTrash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Double Penetration, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Ectobiology, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Overstimulation, PWP, Papyrus-centric, Sex Toys, Stuffing, Was meant to Be a Drabble but, Why? Magic, classic fontcest, monster cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeGaLoTrash/pseuds/MeGaLoTrash
Summary: This was meant to be a drabble in response to a thirsty anon on @Redtomatofan's tumblr, but i got carried away as usual.Papyrus wants to get absolutely wrecked, and gets his wish.Holy shit, there is now an amazing comic strip of this, please check it out!!! :HERE :D





	Wrecked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redtomatofan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redtomatofan/gifts).



Papyrus walked through the thick snow leading up to his home after a long day of training. He’d made this journey a thousand times. But as he got closer he couldn’t help feeling a strange mix of nervousness and excitement for what waited for him behind that door. 

The source of his uncertain feelings came from a conversation with his brother the night before. Their pillow talk had become quite heated, Sans always had a way of twisting the conversation with innuendos. The conversation had turned to unexplored kinks, and Sans had asked him directly if there was anything Papyrus wanted to try. He had tried to deny it at first, but Sans could always tell when he was hiding something. After a few minutes of teasing Papyrus had confessed. He tried to hide his blushing face behind his hands as he mumbled about liking the idea of being completely wrecked until he couldn’t take any more. 

Instead of pushing him away, Sans had begged him to continue talking. Sans had asked him about the details of his fantasies, suggested a few ideas to him, and even suggested they try some stuff the next day. Sans had managed to get the day off from his posts and Papyrus knew he’d been spending the whole day planning the evening’s activities. Papyrus briefly wondered exactly what the smaller skeleton would have acquired for tonight. Sans never ceased to surprise him with just how connected he was, his brother had friends in interesting places. 

As he hesitated in the doorway he had to wonder why he felt so anxious. Sans would never hurt him, and would stop at a moment's notice if it got too much. Papyrus found his nervousness came from the fear of falling completely apart and having no control over his actions. But that loss of control was exactly what he wanted, no _Needed_. With that in mind and his uncertainty trickling away, Papyrus pushed open the door to their shared home. 

The living room was unchanged, only there was a distinct lack of sleeping brother on the couch. Part of Papyrus had thought that his brother would greet him at the door, the silence in the house was a little un-nerving. He kicked off his boots quietly, unsure if the tension in the air was in his head or not. He noticed the door to his bedroom was slightly ajar, a soft glow coming from inside. His natural curiosity peaked, he headed upstairs and creaked open the door.

The faint glow came from a few candles littered around the room, giving it an intimate feeling. Sans wasn’t waiting for him there but Papyrus knew this was his set up, despite outward appearances his brother was a bit of a romantic. The low light meant he didn’t notice some new additions straight away, but when he did he couldn’t help let out a gasp.

Sans had managed to get hold of 2 phallic objects in two different sizes. Papyrus remembered how Sans had mentioned the night before this type of sex toy was called a dildo. Papyrus had no idea they could be so varied, or so big. He saw another other item with the two toys as he got closer, some form of jelly substance he guessed would be used for lubricant. He couldn’t quite make out the colour of the objects in the dim light, but he could tell they had a blueish tint. _Wowie_.

“like what you see paps?” came a voice very close behind him. Sans must have been using his ‘shortcuts’ to sneak up behind him. Papyrus usually hated when he did that, but right now it just made his soul flutter in anticipation. 

“They Look Erm… Heh- Really Good” Papyrus managed to get out with nervous giggle. He could feel a flush spread across his cheeks as Sans wrapped his arms around him from behind. _They Were Going Inside Him, He Was Going To Feel So Good_

“heh. only the best for you bro, having any second thoughts?” Sans spoke clearly, even if his tone was more lustful than usual. Papyrus knew he wanted him to be absolutely sure before they started. In any other circumstances it would have been sweet. But now was not the time for gentle lovemaking. He wanted to be absolutely ruined. 

“None”

“good. strip from the waist down and lie on the bed. then we can start”

Papyrus followed the instructions immediately, ridding himself of the pants that had already begun to cling uncomfortably. His ecto-flesh had been formed most of the day in anticipation of tonight’s events and it felt great to be rid of the chafing material. He could feel Sans staring at him as he stripped, and decided a little teasing wouldn’t go amiss. He lied back on the bed still wearing his panties and watched Sans’s reaction as he slowly peeled them off. He made sure to lift his legs in the air so Sans could see his pussy peaking out between his thighs.

“such a tease papy, you really want me to wreck you don’t you?” Sans growled at Papyrus, making him shudder. 

Sans had moved closer to the bed when Papyrus was getting undressed. He was using one hand to keep Papyrus’s legs in the air and the other was tracing phalanges over his conjured flesh. Sans couldn’t resist, he inserted the tip of his finger into Papyrus’s already oozing entrance. Papyrus could only whimper softly and nod as he felt Sans press into him further, preparing him for what was to come.

After a few teasing thrusts of his finger and a few more whimpers drawn from Papyrus, Sans withdrew his finger and let Papyrus’s legs down onto the bed. Papyrus had one hand over his mouth out of habit, but one look from Sans made him move it away. Sans had gradually been convincing him he didn’t need to hide his reactions, even if they were lewd. Papyrus knew by the end of the night he wouldn’t even be able to hide if he wanted too. 

Sans leaned over to grab the smaller toy and the tube of jelly. Papyrus watched Sans slick up the toy generously with the jelly with baited breath. He knew the preparation was necessary if he didn’t want to get really hurt but he could feel the magic in his pelvis throb with need. Sans moved between his legs, spreading them wide open at leaving him on display fully. Papyrus didn’t need to look to know how turned on his was, he could feel the wetness dribbling out of him already. Sans kneaded the flesh of his inner thigh reassuringly as he started to push the toy inside him.

The feeling was unusual but not painful. Sans had picked the first toy in a size that was similar to his own cock. It was a familiar stretch but the toy felt a lot more solid, making Papyrus moan as it hit the back of his magic. Sans gave him little time to adjust, knowing how much Papyrus wanted a bit of rough treatment. He started thrusting the toy in and out of Papyrus, watching carefully for any signs of discomfort.

It wasn’t long before Papyrus was moaning softly at every thrust. He writhed underneath the harsh treatment but Sans made sure his legs stayed spread open by wedging himself between Papyrus’s legs. Sans had a wicked grin on his face when he moved his other hand to tease the sensitive nub at the top of Papyrus’s conjured pussy. He knew exactly how to touch him to leave Papyrus begging for more.

Unsurprisingly, Papyrus reached his first climax pretty quickly. He came with a shout of Sans’s name and tried not to be surprised when Sans kept pounding the toy into him through his orgasm. Sans had explained the night before than cumming would help his body relax enough to take more than he was used too. Papyrus arched his spine to meet the thrusts as he rode out his release.

Without missing a beat, Sans was retrieving the bigger toy with one hand and removing the smaller one with the other. He lubed it up quickly before beginning to press it at Papyrus’s entrance. Papyrus felt the size difference immediately as the tip stretched his opening. He cried out as Sans helped it sink further into him. It was a little bigger than he anticipated, slightly stingy but _Absolutely Amazing_.

“doing ok papy?” Sans checked in with him when the toy was fully sheathed. 

“Hnng Yes Sans It Feels- Ah! Really Good- Please Move” Papyrus garbled out between moans, fully aware over how debauched he sounded. 

Papyrus felt a little panic rise up over losing the last bit of control but it quickly dissipated upon seeing his brothers face. Sans was seeing him at his most exposed and he still was looking at him with so much longing and love it made his soul pound loud enough to hear. Sans didn’t give him chance to dwell on his revelation as he started to move the toy inside him slower than he did the smaller one, building his pace back up.

Papyrus could feel the magic of his ecto-flesh begin to stretch to accommodate the new size fairly quickly and soon it was slipping inside of him with less resistance. He was so focused on adjusting to the new sensations he hadn’t noticed how his tongue was lolling out of his mouth, drool dripping freely over his jaw. Having never fully come down from his previous high Papyrus could feel his second climax steadily approaching. He tried to cry out to Sans to let him know, but it just came out as a string of moans and a cry of his name. Sans smirked at him, moving to grab the smaller, previously discarded toy. 

“You’re doing great papy, i’m gonna put the first one in as well now. If it hurts too much let me know, i’ll go slow” Sans reassured as much as possible. _He Wanted To Do What?_

The taller skeleton had doubts over whether it was even possible, but he trusted Sans. He could tell his brother was getting really into it too, Sans couldn’t get enough of him if the glow in his pants was anything to go by. Unable to give a verbal confirmation Papyrus opted to nod enthusiastically before feeling the solid object press at his already occupied pussy. 

Inch by inch Sans managed to work the second toy into him.Papyrus felt impossibly full, tears welling in his sockets with the over-stimulation. He couldn’t help the movement of his hips jerking up into the toys at all now. He could tell from the lechrous look on Sans’s face that he was putting on quite a show. His pussy felt so sensitive now, and was leaking juices freely on both the toys. Papyrus was crying out at every movement, his spot inside was being constantly hit by the alternative thrusts. His vision started to get fuzzy and he screwed his eye sockets shut tight as he reached his peak.

Papyrus cried out as he came again, this time much more intense than the first. He vaguely registered Sans whispers of praise as his senses were flooded with intense pleasure. Sans again kept pumping him through his orgasm, which resulted in him moaning out constantly. It felt never ending and he could feel his pussy becoming slicker with how hard he came. The squelching sounds that would usually make him cringe just added to his lust. He was satisfied and felt incredible, but something about the way Sans was staring at him let him know they weren’t done. 

“one more to go papyrus, think you can take it?” Sans winked at him when he came back to reality. 

“O-One More?Ah- I Only S-Saw Two? Where-?” Papyrus could only watch twitching as Sans moved back from him slightly, leaving the toys buried inside him. He heard the tell tale sound of a zipper as Sans undid his pants. 

“-here” Sans had stepped back, gesturing to his crotch with a wild look in his eyes.

Papyrus knew they could shape shift their ecto-bodies if they concentrated enough _But This?_. Sans stood with a cock almost twice its normal size, a leap up from the toys still inside him. As well as its intimidating size, the organ was throbbing with heavy magic and leaking at the tip. Papyrus wondered how the hell Sans had been able to hide it from him so far, it looked almost painfully aroused. Papyrus couldn’t wait to have it inside him. 

Sans carefully removed the toys, the fleeting feeling of emptiness making him whimper. Instead of pressing in immediately Sans took the time to play with his sensitive folds. His pussy was swollen from overuse and steadily leaking fluids onto Sans’s fingertips. Every pass of rough bone on his sensitive flesh made him whimper, and it seemed to only arouse Sans more. 

“fuck papy, you look so good. your pussy is really puffy and- fuck! i can’t wait any more, are you ready?” Sans lined his monster Cock up to his stretched entrance.

Papyrus could feel the heat coming off his brother’s length. Something about how different it felt to too the toys had his eyes rolling back into his skull.

“Please Sans, F-Fuck Me Hard AHH!”

Sans didn't waste any time in pressing in with a steady pace. Papyrus didn’t know if the new form was more sensitive for his brother too, but Sans looked completely lost in the sensations as he drove into his abused pussy. Papyrus knew this type of treatment was probably going to leave him bruised and sore for a few days, but he no longer cared. He wanted _Needed_ Sans to continue to wreck him. 

Papyrus wrapped his legs around Sans pulling him inside as far as he could go. Sans growled at the feeling and began setting up a brutal pace. Papyrus clung to him, rocking his hips in time as tears flowed down his cheeks. It was the most intense experience Papyrus had ever felt, he wanted it to end, he wanted more, he couldn’t do anything but give into his baser instincts. 

Sans had hooked one of Papyrus’s legs over his shoulder as he thrust in harder. The new angle meant he could hit deeper and allowed Papyrus to see where they were joined. His Pussy was stretched over the cock inside him tightly, and Papyrus could see that it clung onto the length as Sans moved in and out. Sans was very obviously affected by the sensation, even thrust had him moaning and soon his cries were matching Papyrus’s in volume. 

“gonna fill you up papy. would you like that? feeling that pussy overflow with your brothers cum?” Sans panted as he spoke. With his face this above him this close Papyrus could see his brother’s usually hidden fangs glinting in the candle light. He wanted nothing more than to be filled up by the monster above him.

“SANS! Please Oh Yes AH!-” was the last thing Papyrus was able to say before his vision started going white.

_He planned to be a lot more open about his kinks in the future._


End file.
